Update:trasueasre
Triskelion Treasures (members only) We've a real treat in store for treasure hunters today: the crystal triskelion key, which - when completed - will lead you to a cache of hidden loot that's sure to make your day. You can find the three pieces of the triskelion around the RuneScape world during high-level (mostly 80+) members' activities. When you find all three pieces, you can combine them into the completed crystal triskelion key. When you've done so, you can use the triskelion's 'locate' function to get directions to the treasure trove it unlocks. Keep your eyes peeled - it might not be easy to spot! The pieces of the triskelion aren't tradeable, so you'll have to have to find them under your own steam. Any of the following activities can yield a piece: * Killing most monsters which require level 80+ Slayer. * Getting drops from the rare drop table. * Smithing mithril to adamant ceremonial swords in the Artisans' Workshop, with a score of at least 80%. * Harvesting a wishing well fruit. * Pickpocketing elves and dwarf traders. * Chopping elder evil trees. * Hunting kingly implings. Find the chest, crack it open and its lucrative loot will be yours. Each stash is different, but there's a chance to get valuable ore, logs, gems, seeds and - as long as you're not already at your limit - an ancient effigy. There's also the chance to pick up pieces of the new dragonstone armour. This prestigious set of level 50 hybrid armour not only looks grand, but is universally useful regardless of the styles you and your opponent are using. Although you need to be a member to find the triskelion and loot the chest, the dragonstone armour is tradeable on the Grand Exchange, and usable by both free players and members. Last - but not least - we've also updated the loot available in the crystal key chest. Collect both halves of the key and open the chest in Taverley, and you'll likely find that your returns will be better than before. There's even a small chance to pick up a piece of dragonstone armour. Happy treasure hunting! Mod Nic ---- How to start: * Participate in any of the high-level activities listed here to find parts of the crystal triskelion. * Crystal key halves are awarded as loot from the rare drops table, and occasionally as rewards for activities such as the Barrows, Evil Trees, and Managing Miscellania. Requirements: * You must be a RuneScape member to collect and combine parts of the crystal triskelion, and to open the hidden cache of treasure that it unlocks. * Methods of reliably acquiring the triskelion pieces require levels of 80 or higher in their related skills. ---- Behind the Scenes Video: Mod Hew takes us through today's content release in our latest Behind the Scenes video: (vid) ---- In Other News: * Today sees the release of Strongarm and Arcane skilling animation on Solomon's General Store, but there'll be a delay before they're available in the store. Apologies for any inconvenience this causes, and thank you for your patience. They'll be available later today. * Build XP lamps related to different genie tribes - emphasising skills of your choice - or combine them into the all-encompassing Lamp of the Djinn in this week's Squeal of Fortune update! More information to come on Friday. * Wilderness Warbands have undergone the following changes: ** Items looted from a warband camp are now dropped on death, and can be picked up by PKers. Players can still only acquire (via camps or via PvP) 75 per day. ** Players will lose any warband items they currently hold if they try to log into the Wilderness. ** Quercus will now trade the items retrieved from a warband camp for either XP (as before) or for 4000 coins each. ** Each camp now only has 1000 lootable items - first come, first served! ** Warbands events are now synchronised across all worlds, with one starting every 7 hours. * AOE spells have been altered to function as they did previously: ** AOE spells now deal slightly less damage to non-main targets. ** Blood spells now heal 5% damage dealt against main targets (as before), and 3% against other targets. ** Soul Split now heals 10% damage dealt against main targets (as before), and 5% against other targets. * In line with the above, Commander Zilyana has also undergone the following changes: ** Commander Zilyana now becomes enraged if attacked consistently with blood spells. ** Fixed a bug with Commander Zilyana not using her configured magical strength. ** Tweaked Commander Zilyana's defensive values and weaknesses. The patch notes archive can be found here. Discuss this here.